Fire Breath
Fire Breath & Pickle o' Death is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Mr. Pickles and The Dragon get into a battle. Roles Starring *The Dragon *Mr. Pickles Featuring *Chopstix *Lammy Appearances *Trippy *The Mole *Russell *Howdy *Hippy *Mimi *Devious *Splendid *Lumpoo *Truffles Plot Lammy and Mr. Pickles are seen at a table in a restaurant looking at their menus, while Mr. Pickles crosses out a picture of another pickle. Chopstix walks into the restaurant and orders a bowl of steamed bamboo shoots. But The Dragon trips him and causes him to lose grip of his food. The bowl lands on Lammy and she screams from the boiling soup. Mr. Pickles sees The Dragon laughing and glares at him. The Dragon sees a chair flying at him and gets out of the way, though Chopstix is knocked out cold by it. Mr. Pickles grabs The Dragon and hurls him into the kitchen, barely missing a falling cleaver. The Dragon puts Mr. Pickles in a pot of water and boils it with his fire breath. However, Mr. Pickles escapes the pot, traps The Dragon over it, and bangs a wooden spoon on it. The Dragon shakes from a headache, then throws a knife at Mr. Pickles. It misses Mr. Pickles and instead kills Trippy, who was coming in from a door. The rivals get out onto the street to continue their battle. They run on the street and are both hit by a car driven by The Mole. They roll on the roof of the car, until reaching the rear. The Dragon sees the oil spilling from the engine and sets it on fire, hoping to kill Mr. Pickles. The car explodes, yet the foes are alive, flying into the air. Russell is seen riding his ship in the ocean, when The Dragon and Mr. Pickles land on it. Mr. Pickles ties The Dragon to a chain attached to an anchor and drops it into the sea. The Dragon uses his powers to change size and capsizes the ship. As he flies away, a school of sharks comes and eats Russell. Mr. Pickles is seen riding a shark and makes it jump to the flying enemy. It bites The Dragon's tail, causing him to shrink. They come falling into a rodeo, where the shark splatters. The Dragon and Mr. Pickles roll and fight on the ground to make each other get run over by passing horses. Howdy is seen riding a horse, which The Dragon trips over. Mr. Pickles is crushed, but awakens and jumps on the Dragon. They fly into one of Howdy's pockets. As they fail to shoot each other with the gun inside, they blow Howdy's lower body to bits. A herd of bulls brings them out of the rodeo as they trample across town. At a secret lair, Devious plans to slice a chained Splendid in half using a laser beam. He pushes a button on a laser, only for the bulls to break through the walls and trample on him. This frees Splendid and now the laser is set to kill Mr. Pickles. However, he reflects it with a laser, making it hit The Dragon. It hits another mirror and then hits Devious' abdomen. A severely-injured Devious crawls to his emergency escape pod. However, Splendid punches his head before he could reach it. The Dragon and Mr. Pickles get into the escape pod just in time for it to skyrocket into the air. As they fight inside the pod, it soon crashes back into the restaurant, destroying the place. When they exit the pod, The Dragon gets Mr. Pickles pinned on a sandwich and prepares to impale him with a toothpick. Lammy and Chopstix stop the fight in the nick of time when they grab their imaginary fiends. Police officer Lumpoo enters the scene, seeing Chopstix and Lammy with debris among them. Assuming that they destroyed the restaurant, Lumpoo puts both Lammy and Chopstix into an ambulance and drives them to a mental hospital. The Dragon and Mr. Pickles watch it drive off, waving goodbye. Before the episode ends, they pull out weapons and start fighting again. Moral "Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer." Deaths #Trippy is impaled by a knife. #The Mole dies in the explosion of his car. #Russell is eaten by sharks. #A shark splatters on the ground. #Mr. Pickles and The Dragon blow Howdy's lower torso to bits by fighting with the gun in his pocket. #Hippy and Mimi are killed by the rampaging bulls (impaled by horns and trampled). #Devious is punched in the head by Splendid. #Numerous Generic Tree Friends and debatably Truffles die in the restaurant's destruction. Injuries #Lammy's face is burnt from Chopstix's soup. #Chopstix is knocked out by a chair thrown by Mr. Pickles. #Mr. Pickles is boiled by water in a pot, then later crushed by a horse. #The Dragon's tail is bitten by a shark. #Mr. Pickles and The Dragon beat each other up throughout the episode. #Before death: Devious is trampled by bulls and hit in the abdomen by a laser beam, exposing his guts. #Lammy and Chopstix are injured in the destruction of the restaurant. Trivia *This is the first encounter between Lammy & Mr. Pickles and Chopstix & The Dragon. *The duos are separated by starring and featuring roles. Normally, they are both given the same roles. This is the third time this happens, the second being Snow More where Pop stars but Cub appears, and the first being Hello Dolly where Cub stars and Pop features/appears. *Hippy and Mimi are briefly seen after the rodeo scene. Hippy gets impaled by a bull's horns while Mimi is trampled to death. *Truffles is seen in the restaurant sitting next to Lammy and Mr. Pickles in the beginning of the episode. It is unknown if he was still there when it was destroyed. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 11 episodes